the_forge_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Planets of the Eridanus System
The Eridanus system is composed of five different planets, each with their own moons, environments and differing conditions. Thanks to the war, there are many debris fields among the system as well as the asteroid belts, and many planets have been ravaged by the pitched war. Eridanus I Closest to the star Eridanus, the first planet is naturally the hottest, constantly bombarded by UV radiation and heat. It's average temperature on a Summer afternoon in an area other than the equator or poles is 130 degrees Farenheit, and it only gets worse from there. Due to this abhorrent weather and temperature, the planet has earned the nickname 'Scorch'. Most of the locals use this term, but it is not widely applied. Naturally, the human settlers took great pains with this planet, working their settlements to make them as environment friendly as possible, rather than fight against it. Low-slung metal huts, most of them half-buried into the ground rather than multi story structures, make up most of the settlements on Eridanus I. While most of the settlements are small, there are a handful of large cities, the most prominent being New Hades, the capital city and primary refinery site of most of the planet's mineral ores and hydrogen crystals, which occur naturally due to the unique qualities of the planet's sand. The population is not very large, and is mostly made up of miners, factory workers and other laborers. However, in New Hades there are some professionals who have more advanced education, and they are usually put in managerial positions over the laborers. The wildlife is, naturally, more attuned to desert conditions, with many Earth-like analogues populating the sands and mountains. The most prominent example is the lyote, a lupine sort of creature who resembles an Earth coyote and has the same role, scavenging the desert in packs looking for weak prey or abandoned kills. Another one is known as the sand drake, a horse-sized, dragon-like creature capable of producing natural napalm like a flamethrower. Fast and nimble, they are able to burrow under the sand and use their sensitive scales to detect prey on the surface before leaping out and pouncing. Eridanus I was completely occupied during the Krogan War when the Alliance struck, seeking to take the mineral rich planet for their own. However, though they took New Hades and most of the cities, there were very few civilian casualties, either evacuated or hidden away with FDI remnant forces. After two months, however, the Forge landed a division of Drop Troopers behind enemy lines, and when the main Marine Expeditionary Force set down they retook the planet within a few weeks, restoring the refineries to working order in a few days. However, while the main body of the Alliance occupation force has been destroyed, small boltholes are hidden out in the sands, where they try to survive between the determined human militias and the vicious environment (though by now most unggoy have died out due to a lack of methane). Eridanus II The second planet carries the unique classification of being a 'death world', and also has the equal nickname of 'Mortis'. Why anyone would move here to live is a mystery until they discover the enormous amounts of ore deposits under the surface, from titanium to uranium to iridium, palladium...the list goes on. Unfortunately, to make matters worse the atmosphere is extremely toxic to oxygen breathers, as it is full of methane and over-oxygenation, and lacks nitrogen. With these in mind, the wildlife is even worse, with practically every creature bigger and stronger than humans. Even krogan find themselves at odds against the environment, and that in itself encourages them to keep coming back. The settlements here are more like fortified jungle compounds, where the people are well armed, extremely prepared and not willing to take chances with anything. The harsh wildlife combined with the large number of krogan remnants makes the jungle a very -very- dangerous place, and going out into the forest unarmed is used as an insult for a very stupid person. The capital is Rostov City, an extremely well dug-in city that was originally the planet's first refinery, built to process the extraordinary amount of raw materials streaming into it. While it still works this function, it is now primarily used to house administrative complexes and act as the planet's main shipping port, a place that will never be overwhelmed. Several other small settlements have been made across the planet, all using the same format; high electric fences, razor wire, sentry turrets and armed security guards with high-powered weapons. The people, like Eridanus I, are mostly workers and miners, but there are also scientists here to catalogue the endless species of plants and animals, as well as FDI doing research on biological weapons. During the War, Eridanus II was invaded by the Krogan Alliance, as expected, but unlike the other worlds the invasion force remained unified behind Chief Weyrloc Guld, who leads the remnants with an iron fist and expertise in guerilla warfare. The war may as well be in full swing on Eridanus II, with entire swathes of jungle changing control everyday. FDI is currently transferring as many men and machines as they can to Eridanus II, but their mechanized advantages are severely hindered by the foliage. Not the entire planet is covered in jungle, however. There is a single super-continent, around which the oceans are concentrated. While the majority is jungle (thanks to the fact that is is mostly on the extremely humid equator) the lands to the cooler, temperate north is mostly flatlands, with a single spit of land covered by tundra. Interestingly, the amount of wildlife in this area is extremely thin, suggesting a different level of evolution. Anothing interesting fact is that Eridanus II is the only planet with any indication of prior life. Ancient ruins dot the jungle, indicating some form of primitive civilization once resided on the continent. Temples and villages give a good clue, but there's no real evidence as to just who there were, and no skeletons of sentient life discovered. Its as if their whole race simply...vanished. Eridanus III - Eridanus IV - Eridanus V Write the second section of your page here. New Alcatraz Prison